The present invention concerns wringer mops, and more particularly, wringer mops of the type having an operating rod extending through a hollow mop handle to connect to a mop head, the operating rod being moveable axially to pull the mop head through wringer rollers, and to be pushed to a position where the mop head may be removed and a replacement mop head mounted.
Wringer mops are well known in the art. In some types of wringer mops, two operating rods on the exterior of the mop handle are used to pull the mop head through sets of wringer rollers to expel fluid from the sponge of the mop head. In other types of wringer mops, a single operating rod extends through the hollow handle of the mop to connect to the mop head. These types of mops generally include a ring insert placed within the handle to limit lateral movement of the rod within the handle.
Various means of connecting the mop head to the end of the operating rod have been proposed by the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,688 to Graham, the mop head is hooked onto the end of a single operating rod by changing the angular position of the mop head and slipping the end of the operating rod into a tunnel formed in the mop head. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,488 to Barry, the spine of the mop head is engaged by a bail formed at the end of a single operating rod, and lateral movement of the mop head is prevented by keyways formed in the spine engaged by walls of the mop head housing. Other variations in floor mops and in means for wringing out the mops are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,807 to Weiss and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,289 to Heid.
It has also been suggested in the art to attach additional cleaning elements to floor mops. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,767 to Burkhart et al., discloses a wringer mop with a scrubber attachment that moves forwardly into working position when the sponge is in the squeeze out or wringing position.
The use of squeegees for cleaning windows is known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,502 to Ognibene.